Yan-chan
by L-969
Summary: Jika diurutkan akan seperti ini Mas Hari, Yan-chan, Al dan Ade. Keempat orang tersebut tumbuh bersama layaknya saudara. Apa yang akan terjadi jika salah satu diantara mereka membuat sebuah perubahan? Bukan FF, cuma terinspirasi dari Drama Korea, "What's Up Fox?" yang dibintangoi oleh Uri Lady Mishil, TGQS (Bow).
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Ini Bukan FF terkesan kaya drama televisi, tak apalah yang penting aku menyukainya dan kuharap kalian juga menyukainya.

Terinspirasi dari buangan "Penyakit Hati"

Liat Drama di LBS, What's up Fox?

Enjoy the story ne.

.

.

.

**::Yan-chan::**

(Cinta Monyet)

.

.

.

Yan-chan

Yan-chan, itu nama panggilannya. Dia suka menonton film Shin-chan, jadi semua orang memanggilnya Yan-Chan. Sekarang usianya 18 tahun, tidak pernah jatuh cinta atau menceritakan tentang cinta. Cinta itu sesuatu yang tak terdefinisikan olehnya. Hal yang tidak bisa dipecahkan seperti Matematika dan Fisika. Tak bisa diungkapkan dengan Ekspresi bahasa. Yan-chan yang egois dan tak mau kalah. Yan-chan yang manis dan mudah terluka. Yan-chan-ku yang lucu dan lugu. Membuatnya mudah ditebak meski yan-chan selalu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan Rahasia Hatinya.

.

.

.

Ade

Adelia atau Ade, adik Yan-chan. Beda usianya 4 tahun. Sekarang usianya masih 14, tapi dia akan mengambil sebuah keputusan yang tegas. Begitu keibuan dan baik hati. Selalu bisa tersenyum meski sedang bersedih.

.

.

.

Mas Hari

Mas Hari, anak angkat keluarga Darmawan. Usianya kini 24 tahun. Dia yang dulu selalu menjaga ketiga anak kecil manis dan egois: Yan-Chan, Ade dan Al. Dulu sikapnya pemurung dan mau mengalah, tapi kali ini tidak. Dia akan jadi seorang petarung yang akan memperjuangkan 'cinta'-nya pada Ade yang manis. Meski di larang dan dihalangi oleh Yan-chan. Hari tahu alasan Yan-chan tidak menerima keputusan orang tuanya, bahwa Mas Hari mungkin suatu saat perasaannya akan berubah pada Ade. Ade akan sendirian dan bersedih. Yan-Chan yang takut adiknya terluka.

.

.

.

Alif

Alif atau Al, usianya sama dengan Ade, selalu mengikuti kedua kakak beradik yang selalu bertengkar. Akan jadi sasaran empuk untuk Yan-chan kerjai. Al yang baik hati akan menjadi sosok seseorang yang mengetuk dan berusaha keras untuk meraih mimpinya.

.

.

.

Rudi

Teman kuliah Yan-chan. Dulu merupakan tetangga dan teman semasa kecil Yan-chan. Dia seorang pemuda yang baik hati dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Other Character

Ibu-bapa Yan-chan, Ibu-bapa Al, Tante, etc.

.

.

.

if you don't like it ga usah comment

No comment


	2. Chapter 2

Apa ini?

Jangan tertawakan Thor ya.

Enjoy the story, leave a comment please.

.

.

.

Bab 1

Pertemuan

.

.

.

(Past)

"Yan-chan jangan lari!" Teriak seorang wanita yang mengejarnya. Tapi yang dipanggil tidak memperdulikan suara yang memanggilnya itu. Tubuh gadis kecil itupun menghilang diantara kerumunan banyak orang yang ada di daerah tersebut. "Yan-chan!" teriak wanita tersebut sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

Sedangkan anak yang dicari oleh wanita tersebut terus berlari mengikuti langkah kaki kecilnya yang terus membawanya kedepan. Sesampainya dia di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian jalan dia berhenti. Terduduk seorang diri di taman. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pentir menyambar. Dia tertegun sesaat dan menatap awan-awan yang bergelantung diatasnya. Beberapa orang yang ada di taman berlarian menghindari titik-titik air yang berjatuhan dari atas langit.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya ke bawah sebuah mainan yang ada di taman. Yan-chan menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang menariknya.

"Kakak, bisa kebasahan. Nanti sakit dan kena flu, lho!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Yan-chan tertegun.

"…Te… terima kasih…" Kata Yan-chan sambil menangis. Anak itu tak mengerti mengapa Yan-chan menangis. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan sapu tangan yang dia ambil dari saku celananya.

.

.

.

(Present)

Malam itu, Yan-chan mengibarkan sebuah sapu tangan dengan motif teddy bear yang baru saja dia temukan di dalam lemarinya. Dia tersenyum mengenang masa lalunya. Begitu banyak hal yang terlupakan antara dia dan dirinya. Begitu banyak kenangan yang dia peroleh bersama dengannnya. Sekarang satu per satu dia kumpulkan dan simpan ke dalam sebuah kaleng kue. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak benda-benda anah dimulai dari, biji rambutan yang bentuknya seperti hati, setangkai bunga mawar yang kering, sebuah jepit rambut bergambar Hello Kitty, karet gelang, kelereng berwarna biru dan benda-benda aneh lainnya dan sekarang dia memasukkan sapu tangan tersebut kedalam kaleng 'Harta Karunnya'

Setelah itu dia segera menyembunyikan kaleng tersebut ke lemari belajarnya di sana ada sebuah toples yang berisi kertas origami. Dia menatapnya. Dan mengeluarkan salah satu kertas lipat tersebut.

"Al, apakah kau akan pulang? Baru saja tadi siang kau berangkat aku sudah kangen ingin bertemu denganmu…" katanya sambil kembali memasukkan lipatan itu kedalam toples tersebut. Dia duduk di meja belajarnya dan mengambil buku catatan yang ada dihadapannya.

1st December

It's been a while…

I really miss him now, My Al.

Hope he misses me too

Dia berhenti sejenak dan kaget melihat seseorang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Ade!" katanya setengah berteriak. Segera dia menutup buku itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Ade hanya tersenyum melihat respon yang diberikan oleh Yan-chan. "Onee-chan, lagi ngapain makan malam udah siap." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, segera menyusul…. Sana keluar cepat!" usirnya pada Ade. Ade semakin penasaran dia memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan melihat buku yang tadi tengah dibaca atau ditulis oleh Yan-chan.

"Jangan!" teriak Yan-chan hingga tanpa sengaja buku itupun terjatuh. Ade terkejut saat melihat selembar foto jatuh dari dalam buku tersebut. Dia tersenyum dan hendak memungutnya. "Ade!" wajah Yan-chan semakin memerah.

"Kok, ada foto Al sih?" Tanya Ade dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

"…." Yan-chan terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Aku lapar, ayo!" Ajaknya sembari merebut foto Al dari tangan Ade.

"Onee-chan…." Kata Ade.

"Iya! Segera keluar!" kata Yan-chan dia menyelipkan foto tersebut kembali ke dalam buku miliknya. Diapun segera keluar dan duduk manis di meja makan.

Usai membereskan semuanya bersama Ade,"Bu, Pa. aku ngantuk mau tidur." Kata Yan-chan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keduanya dia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan kembali terduduk di kursi yang mana tadi dia meletakkan buku miliknya yang tidak sempat dia simpan.

"I miss you…" dia tersenyum memandangi foto seorang yang tadi dia rebut dari Ade. "Ini…" dia tersenyum sejenak dan menyelipkan foto tersebut diantara lembaran kertas tersebut. Dia kembali menuliskan isi hatinya dalam bukunya. Dia menatap tulisan yang ada tadi dia tulis tersenyum sejenak dan melanjutkannnya. Mimpi indah yang akan membawanya tidur lelap malam ini.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh. Hal yang tidak terduga sebelumnya. Hal yang tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Hal yang hanya ada dalam sinetron yang mungkin akan orang katakan sebagai hasil imajinasi atau non-sense. Biarkanlah aku sejenak untuk tenggelam didalamnya. Menikmati apa yang namanya cinta. ^_^

.

.

.

(Past)

Di komplek perumahan yang baru saja di resmikan, tinggallah dua keluarga yang rumahnya saling berhadapan. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki bayi, keluarga yang tinggal di no. 4 memiliki bayi perempuan sedangkan tetangga mereka memiliki seorang bayi laki-laki. Bayi perempuan itu di panggil Ade sedangkan anak laki-laki di keluarga seberang bernama Al dan kakanya Hari. Sudah seminggu ini mereka melakukan aktifitas bersama-sama. Kedua keluarga itu menjadi begitu dekat.

Saat liburan sekolah datang keluarga Ade tampak begitu sibuk untuk bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Ibunya Ade, kenapa yak lo akhir-akhir ini saya perhatikan ibu tampak begitu sibuk?" Tanya Ibu Al.

"Oh, iya. Sebenarnya putrid pertama saya akan segera tinggal dirumah ini. Maklumlah dia sangat suka tinggal bersama dengan neneknya," kata Ibu Ade menjelaskan.

"Oh, jadi ibu punya dua orang putrid, ya. Duh menyenangkan sekali. Dirumah adanya lelaki semua." Katanya sedikit merasa iri.

"Tenanglah, itukan artinya ibu Al yang paling cantik di rumah," kata ibu Ade sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ibu ini bisa aja," sahut ibu Al menimpali.

Keesokan harinya, putri pertama ibu Ade datang. Usianya kurang lebih empat tahun. Pantas saja ibu Ade menjauhkan putri pertamanya dari putrid kedua mereka soalnya usianya yang masih cukup kecil dan mungkin kerepotan yang akan dia hadapi saat mengurus dua anak sekaligus.

"Yan kemari saying. Ibu kangen banget ma Yan-chan," katanya sambil memeluk putrid pertamanya itu.

"Ibu, mana adik bayinya?' Tanya Yan-chan. Merasa anaknya akan rukun bersama dengan adik bayinya. Sang ibu segera menunjukkannya pada Yan-chan. Bukannnya mau mencium atau mengajaknya bermain, hal yang pertama Yan-chan lakukan adalah mencubit pipi Ade yang sedang tertidur lelap. Kontan hal tersebut membangunkan Ade. Dia menjerit dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Yan-chan!" teriak sang ibu pada putrinya itu. Dia segera meraih Ade dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Ga, mau. Yan-chan mau cowo! Ade bayinya harus cowo!" dia menangis sangat kencang. Ibu Al segera keluar dan berusaha untuk ikut menenangkan Yan-chan yang tengah menangis. Dia menangis ingin ade laki-laki. Ibu Al segera membawanya ke rumah dan menunjukkan Al pada Yan-chan. Al tidak menangis ataupun merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Yan-chan. Sedangkan Yan-chan yang terus menangis meminta adik laki-laki tetap tidak perduli. Al hanya menatap lurus pada Yan-chan dan seolah-olah memperhatikannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Sang ibu segera menggendongnya. Tangan Al jatuh diatas kepala Yan-chan yang sedang menangis. Yan-chan pun menghentikan isak tangisnya.

"Nah, liat. Ini juga adek bayi. Yan-chan boleh kok buat jadi kakaknya. Liat tuh adik bayinya ngeliatin Yan-chan terus," katanya sembari menghibur.

"Ibu aku pulang!" kata seseorang sambil berlari kedalam rumah.

"Oh, Hari sudah pulang ya?" katanya sambil melihat anak yang baru sja masuk ke dalam rumah. "Nah, Yan-chan ini Hari, anak tante yang pertama. Kalian main bareng dulu ya. Ibu mau menidurkan Al," katanya memperkenalkan keduanya dengan singkat.

"Ya, bu." Jawab Hari. Yan-chan menatapnya. "Yuk, kamu mau main apa?" ajaknya sambil menarik Yan-chan.

Sejak saat itulah hubungan kedua keluarga tersebut terjalin. Ke empat anak tersebut, Hari, Yan-chan, Al dan Ade. Jika diurutkan mereka seperti kakak beradik. Dan begitulah awal dari semuanya. Ke empat saudara yang tumbuh bersama.

Tujuh tahun kemudian, di pagi hari yang cerah itu dua orang anak tengah bermain di jalannan yang sepi tersebut. Al dan Ade yang tengah menunggu kakak-kakak mereka di pinggir jalan dengan sepeda yang sudah siap untuk membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan yang diharapkan.

"Al, Ka Hari lama banget panggil dia dong. Ayo, panggil Ka Hari buat keluar. Ka Hari!" teriak Ade. Al segera berlari kearah rumahnya.

"Ka, ayo cepat apa yang sedang kakak lakukan sich?" Tanya Al pada Hari.

"Ya, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Kakak lagi membereskan makan siang kita!" kata Hari sambil memasukkan kotak makanan ke dalam tas yang dia bawa.

Al segera keluar dari dalam rumahnya dia tampak begitu gembira. Dia berjalan tanpa melihat kea rah kira-kanan jalan. Ka Hari masih mengunci pintu rumah. Dari arah yang berlawanan terdengar suara jeritan. Ka Hari terkejut melihat ke jalan.

"Maaf, bu. Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya Hari memperhatikan semuanya," kata Hari dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Tak apa, mungkin ini memang sudah takdir. Tak apa, yang penting Al dan Yan-chan tak apa-apa. Mereka masih selamat itu adalah hal yang terpenting," kata ibu Ade sambil berusaha menenangkan Hari yang merasa bersalah atas semua hal yang telah terjadi.

"…" Mendengar hal tersebut Hari tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Al dia ada dalam dekapan ibunya. Tertidur dengan kepala yang terdibalut yang menunjukkan kepalanya terluka.

.

.

.

(Present)

1st December

…..I taught I miss you so much Al. Your words like a spell.

'Jangan buat bangau keseribu'

I will wait for you…. Waiting for a while.

Yan-chan terdiam sambil memandangi ulang halaman tersebut dia kembali mengambil foto Al yang tadi dia selipkan. "Ini pertama kalinya kita berpisah, Al. Aku takkan menunggumu…" Kata Yan-chan sambil tersenyum dan menatap foto Al. sebelum akhirnya dia berbaring terlelap dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

Aneh ya? Gaje2 dikit napa?

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bab 2**

**Stik Lion**

(Past)

Pagi itu mataHari bersinar terang, seorang remaja putri membukakan jendela kamarnya. Dia menatap bunga mataHari yang tepat menghadap di jendela kamarnya. Tersenyum sejenak dan segera bergegas keluar kamar dengan pakaian rapih berseragam.

"Yan-chan!" kata seorang perempuan di dapur memanggilnya.

"Ya, bu," jawabnya sambil bergegas menemui ibunya yang tengah berada di dapur.

"Berangkat pagi lagi?" tanyanya. Yan-chan tersenyum dan segera menggambil bekal yang sudah ada dimeja.

"Bu, nanti klo pulangnya telat Yan-chan latihan PMR dulu, ya. Ga usah ngerepotin Ka Hari untuk menjemput. Yan-chan, berangkat dulu ya!" katanya sambil mencium tangan ibunya.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan!" kata sang ibu.

"Ibu, Yan-chan mana?" Tanya seorang anak dengan seragam putih birunya.

"Dia sudah ada di depan," jawab sang ibu. "Ade mau apa?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Yan-chan!" teriak Ade sembari mengejar sosok kakaknya yang sudah ada di dekat pagar. Yan-chan berbalik. "Ingat janjinya kemarin! OK!"

"I know!" kata Yan-chan sambil melangkah keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Dia berjalan dengan riang. Mengikuti suara kicau burung yang beterbangan di sana.

Dia berjalan melewati gang sempit dan kemudian berjalan memutar melalui taman yang masih penuh oleh orang-orang yang sedang berolah raga. Dia melihat sesosok laki-laki yang tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket di taman.

"Yan-chan!" teriak seseorang memanggilnya. Yan-chan berhenti dan menunggunya untuk datang mendekat.

"Ka Hari!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mau berangkat?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ya," jawab Yan-chan.

"Pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Hari.

"Um… sore mau latihan PMR dulu, jadi ga tau deh jam berapa pulangnya," jawabnya dengan santai. Dia menatap Ka Hari. Sampai seseorang dari belakang menepuk pundaknya. "Akh!" jeritnya setengah terkejut dan berbalik.

"Kenapa, kak?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang ada di belakang Yan-chan.

"Al! Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Yan-chan sedikit sewot. Melihatnya Al hanya tersenyum dengan manis seolah meminta untuk dimaafkan oleh Yan-chan.

"Al!" kata Ka Hari dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Sudah ya. Da piket nich! Bye!" kata Yan-chan sambil meninggalkan keduanya. "…" langkahnya sedikit terhenti. Dia berbalik dan kembali tersenyum, "Bye!"

"Yuk, kita juga pulang!" Ajak Ka Hari pada Al.

"Jangan rusak rambutku, ka!" kata Al sedikit sewot mendapatkan perlakuan seperti anak kecil dari Ka Hari yang mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Ka Hari segera berlari menelusuri jalan yang tadi dilewati oleh Yan-chan sedangkan Al sebelum mengayuh kembali sepeda miliknya dia menatap ke belakang.

"Sakit, ibu…" dia teringat kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dimana saat itu mereka berencana untuk pergi berenang. Dia menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kiri-kanan dan mengakibatkan Yan-chan terluka. Kaki kanannya, seingatnya dulu di perban. Dia melihat bagaimana cara berjalan Yan-chan pagi itu.

"…" setelah itu dia meraba luka yang ada di dahinya yang sengaja dia tutup dengan rambutnya. "Al…" ingatannnya terlempar pada saat itu dimana dia yang setengah sadar melihat Yan-chan yang jatuh disisinya.

Sesampainya disekolah, Yan-chan duduk di kursi. Dia merasakan keanehan di kaki kanannya. Lututnya bergetar. Beberapa anak datang menghampirinya.

"Yan, jangan lupa nanti siang jam 3 kita ada latihan PMR!" katanya dengan nada mengingatkan.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Duh, Rin. Tenang aja kale! Latihan kan masih lama jam 3 sore sekarang baru ja jam 6.30. Santai, bu!" kata seorang menimplali.

"Wulan, ga tau sih anak ini tuh suka kabur klo ga diingetin!" kata Rini dengan sinisnya. Yan-chan dan Wulan hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Rini.

"Yan! Ambil absensi yang baru dong di TU!" kata seorang temannnya yang lain. Yan-chan bangun dan badannya sedikit oleg.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya wulan dan Rini berbarengan.

"Hmmm…" dia hanya tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan ketiga temannya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit di paksakan.

Sesudahnya mengambil absen, Yan-chan segera menyusul teman-temannya menuju ruang ganti pakaian. Sesampainya dilapangan mereka semua berbaris dan melakukan pemanasan.

"Akh!" rintih Yan-chan. Saat kakinya dia tekuk. Wulan dan Rini langsung melihatnya. "Sepertinya tadi terkilir. Hm…" dia tersenyum dan berjalan ke sisi lapangan.

Wulan dan Rini segera mengikutinya. Rini yang memang sudah ahli mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa keadaan Yan-chan. Yan–chan segera menarik kakinya.

"Biarkan Rini memeriksanya," kata Wulan sedikit cemas.

"Sini!" kata Rini sembari menarik kaki kanan Yan-chan.

"Aww!" rintihnya. "Pelan-pelan dong!" kata Yan-chan sembari menahan sakitnya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan perban dan minyak kayu putih," kata Wulan sembari meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kaki kanan. Memangnya ada apa dengan kaki kananmu? Sering sekali kau jatuh saat kaki kananmu sakit," kata Rini.

"Sebenarnya dulu pernah jatuh dari sepeda," kata Yan-chan.

"Oh, dan kamu sama sekali tidak menjaga kaki kananmu dengan baik," kata Rini sembari menatapnya.

"Hmmm… sebenarnya sudah diobati tapi karena tadi malam dingin sekali mungkin hanya kambuh. Sakitnya akan segera hilang," kata Yan-chan meyakinkan dirinya.

"Rin, ini!" kata Wulan sambil memberikan perban dan kayu putih yang dibawanya kepada Rini.

"Kemarikan kakimu!" kata Rini. "Seharusnya kamu menjaga kaki kananmu dengan baik!" katanya dengan sedikit ketus.

"Ya, akan kulakukan," kata Yan-chan berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan meyakinkan Rini.

"Kamu itu, ya!" kata Wulan sambil merentangkan perban yang akan dipakai oleh Yan-chan.

Akhirnya bel pelajaran siang itu berbunyi. Semua anak segera membereskan buku-buku mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk segera pulang.

"Yan, jangan lupa ya!" kata Rini sembari berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"Rini, udah dong. Kamu boleh pulang kok!" kata Wulan tiba-tiba.

"Ga usah! Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagian klo dirumah juga malesnya minta ampun. Aku akan menunggu di Lab, ja." Katanya sembari menggendong tas miliknya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Jangan kemana-mana," kata Wulan sembari meninggalkan Yan-chan sendirian.

"Lapar juga. Ke kantin dula. Masih satu jam lagi," kata Yan-chan sambil bangkit dan meninggalkan kelas yang sudah kosong.

"Ya, mienya sudah habis. Yan, telat sih!" kata seorang pelayan di kantin.

"Oh, Makasih ya, bi." Yan-chan sedikit murung. Dia berjalan keluar dari sekolah dan menuju sebuah toko yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kakak!" teriak seseorang memanggilnya. Yan-chan berbalik.

"Al, tumben ada disini! Mau kemana main PS lagi, ya?" Tanya Yan-chan. Al hanya tersenyum.

"Kak, mau pulang bareng ga?" Tanya Al pada Yan-chan. Yan-chan yang baru saja akan menyebrang jalan menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Al.

"Oh, masih lama. Mau latihan PMR dulu." Kata Yan-chan menjawab dengan singkat.

"Ayo!" ajak Al, sambil menarik Yan-chan yang menatapnya.

"Hei, kenapa mendadak sih!" kata Yan-chan yang kaget.

"Mumpung ga da mobil," kata Al. Mereka sampai di seberang jalan dan memasuki toko yang sama.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Yan-chan menawarkan sesuatu pada Al.

"Apa aja." Jawab Al yang mengikuti Yan-chan.

"Wow! Al, liat es krim coklat yang baru!" katanya begitu girang dan segera mengambil dua buah es krim ditangannnya.

Setelah berada di luar toko tersebut Yan-chan memberikan satu es krim itu pada Al. Al tampak tak begitu menykainya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yan-chan pada Al.

"Aku ga suka coklat," Kata Al pada Yan-chan.

"Protes ja!" kata Yan-chan sambil terus berjalan ke depan. Melihat Yan-chan yang sedikit kesal Al berjalan mengikutinya.

"Makasih, kak." Kata Al sembari membuka kemasan es krim tersebut. Dia melihat ke arah bawah. "Kakimu besar sebelah sih?" Tanya Al yang baru sadar bahwa kaki Yan-chan diperban.

"Oh, ini. Ini tadi terkilir pas pelajaran olah raga." Jelas Yan-chan sambil tersenyum. "Duduk di sana, yuk!" Ajak Yan-chan pada Al.

Al hanya mengikuti. Mereka duduk dipinggir taman di depan sekolah Yan-chan. Yan-chan begitu menikmati es krim tersebut.

"Ka, ga bakalan sakit perut?" Tanya Al padanya.

"Kenapa?" Yan-chan balik bertanya. "Coklatnya enak sekali! Tuhkan meleleh! Ayo, cepat habiskan!" kata Yan-chan pada Al. Al dengan cepat berusaha untuk menghabiskan es krimnya

"Eh, tunggu jangan dibuang!" perintah Yan-chan pada Al. "Periksa stiknya dulu!"

"Ga da point!" kata Al sambil menunjukkan stik es krimnya.

"Oh! Lihat! Dapet lion!" kata Yan-chan kegirangan dia segera bergegas mencari air untuk mencuci stiknya.

"Mana aku liat?" kata Al yang juga penasaran.

"Nih!" kata Yan-chan sambil menunjukkan stik es krimnya.

"Wah! Benar! Harusnya tadi aku memilihnya sendiri!" kata Al merasa iri. Yan-chan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian dia memasukkan stik es krim tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

"Sudah siang, kamu ga mau pulang Al?" Tanya Yan-chan pada Al yang masih terduduk disampingnya.

"Ya…" Jawabnya.

"Hei, aku masih punya stik lain dirumah," kata Yan-chan. Dia mengeluarkan stik es krim yang ada di tasnya. "Ambillah!" katanya sambil menyodorkan stik itu, "Aku masih punya 3 lion di rumah. Dan ga bakalan seru klo sepuluh lion terkumpul dengan cepat. Hmmm, Bye!"

"…" Al memegang stik es krim tersebut dengan tangannya. Dia tersenyum, "Makasih ya, kak. Aku pulang dulu ya. Bye!" kata Al sembari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Yan-chan balas melambai melihat sosok anak itu mulai menghilang di ujung jalan sana.

"It's fine." Dia berbalik dan berjalan menelusuri pinggiran taman menuju ke sekolah pandangannnya terarah ke sebuah bunga mawar yang ada di kiri jalan. Dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan.

Tepat jam lima sore, latihan PMR selesai. Beberapa anak PMR bergegas keluar ruangan sambil menggendong tas mereka masing-masing.

"Hei! Jangan lupa program kita, apotek hidup. Besok Hari minggu bawa tanaman obat yang bisa kalian tanam di lingkungan sekolah!" kata Rini dengan suara lantang.

"Iya!" kata teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hmm… kamu itu memang. Hari minggukan masih 3 Hari kedepan tenang dong," kata Wulan berkata dengan santai.

"Kamu ga tau sih! Mereka itu suka pada pikun di usia yang masih muda!" kata Rini. "Yan, ayo pulang!" ajak Rini. Yan-chan segera memasukkan buku catatannnya ke dalam tas.

"Ternyata kita dah harus belanja lagi. Ini daftarnya!" kata Yan-chan sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Rini.

"Ya udah kita beli sekarang," kata Rini. "Kamu ga usah ikut pulang saja," kata Rini menambahkan.

"Maaf, ya." Kata yan-chan dengan wajah yang sedikit murung.

"Tak apa. Pulanglah!" kata Wulan padanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" kata Yan-chan sambil meninggalkan kedua temannya tersebut.

"Yuk, kita belanja!" ajak Wulan pada Rini.

Yan-chan yang sudah keluar dari sekolah segera naik angkot yang akan membawanya pulang. Setengah jam kemudian mobil tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah taman. Yan-chan segera turun dari mobil tersebut. Dia berjalan menelusuri pinggiran taman yang penuh dengan anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Kak!" teriak seseorang memanggilnya. Yan-chan berbalik. "He..he..he… coba liat! Ini sepeda baru dari ayah, baguskan?" katanya sedikit pamer.

"Waw! Bagus sekali!" kata Yan-chan menimpali.

"Awas!" teriak beberapa orang Yan-chan yang memang gerakannnya sedikit lambat melihat sebuah benda bulat berputar ke arahnya.

"Akh!" teriah Al dan Yan-chan berbarengan. Yan-chan membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Ga sakit…" dia bergumam. Dan melihat ke arah Al yang masih berdiri di sepedanya. "Al?" Yan-chan bertanya pada Al. dia hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Ka Hari!" teriak Al saat tahu yang terkena bola basket adalah Ka Hari.

Ka Hari terdiam. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua matanya. Wajahnya tampak memerah dan air mata yang meluncur dari kedua matanya.

"Ka Hari! Ayo baring… berbaringlah! Ga jangan tapi menunduk! Ga! Akh, jangan!" kata Yan-chan merasa gugup ini berbeda dari apa yang dia pelajari di sekolah mengenai cara melakukan pertolongan pertama.

Beberapa orang menghampiri mereka dan meminta Ka Hari untuk berbaring sejenak dan memeriksa apakah luka Kak Hari cukup parah atau tidaknya.

"Huh! Tadi sungguh mengesankan!" kata Ka Hari dengan suara yang riang.

"Yang lain tu khawatir tapi liatlah orangnya yang terluka sendiri ga merasa apa-apa," kata Yan-chan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Makasih, ka Hari," kata Yan-chan sambil terus memapah Ka Hari. Sedang Al dia membawa sepeda barunya dengan cara di dorong dan juga tas besar milik Ka Hari yang harus dia bawa.

"Aku duluan!" kata Al tiba-tiba. Dia segera kembali menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh meninggalkan keduanya.

"Al!" Teriak Yan-chan.

"Biarkan saja…" Kata Ka Hari. Akhirnya, keduanya berjalan beriringan.

(Present)

Yan-chan yang terduduk di kursi kamarnya, melihat stik es krim yang ada di dalam kotak harta karunnnya.

(Past)

"Al, ada apa?" Tanya Yan-chan.

"Batas waktunya sebentar lagikan, ini ambillah!" kata Al sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

"Apa ini?!" Yan-chan begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Al dari dalam sakunya. "Lion? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5," kata Yan-chan menghitung jumlah stik lion yang ada di tangan Al.

"Ya, kirimkan segera. Kuharap kamu memenangkan undian liburannya." Kata Al.

"Makasih Al!" kata Yan-chan dengan riangnya. "Yes, berarti sekarang aku punya 11 stik lion. Aku harus mengirimkannya," kata Yan-chan.

(Present)

2nd December

Yes, that time… after the accident in the park.

He gave me five sticks.

Thank you so much Al.

Yan-chan meletakkan pulpennya. Dia tersenyum sambil melihat stik es krim lion yang masih tersisa satu buah di dasar kotak tersebut.

(Past)

Keesokan Harinya, Yan-chan menunggu kabar apakah dia berhasil mengirimkan undian miliknya. Dia menunggu kabar itu seHarian. Tapi tidak ada kabar apapun juga.

"Yan-chan, kamu tidak berangkat sekolah?" Tanya ibunya. Yan-chan segera bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Ibu jangan pergi kemana-mana, ya?" kata Yan-chan.

"Memangnya kenapa ibukan harus ke pasar dan memasak untuk makan siang?" Tanya ibu pada Yan-chan.

"Pokoknya tunggu saja. Nanti ada telepon undian lion!" kata Yan-chan merengek pada ibunya untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana. "Berangkat, ya!" kata Yan-chan sembari meninggalkan ibunya.

Begitusiang Harinya, setelah pulang sekolah Yan-chan segera duduk di depan telepon rumahnya dan menunggu.

"Yan-chan! makan dulu!" kata ibu memanggilnya.

"Iya!" jawab Yan-chan.

"TEleponnya memang sampe jam berapa?" Tanya ibu.

"Jam lima sore," jawab Yan-chan sembari melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu. Setelah membereskan piring dan gelas serta membantu ibunya Yan-chan kembali duduk di ruang tamu.

"Yan-chan! Gimana?" Tanya Ade menghampirinya.

"Entahlah!" jawab Yan-chan.

"Tinggal lima menit lagi?" kata Ade.

Yan-chan akhirnya menyerah dia berjalan keluar rumah dan duduk sendirian di teras. Saat itulah Al melintas. Dia menghentikan sepedanya.

"Hayo!" teriak Al sambil menepuk pundak Yan-chan.

"Akh!" teriak Yan-chan tak kalah dari Al. "Al, ya! Kamu mengagetkanku saja!" kata Yan-chan sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Undiannya gimana?" Tanya Al.

"Sudah jangan dibahas!" kata Yan-chan sedih.

"Kenapa? Ya, namanya juga undian kadang kita menang kadang juga kalah!" kata Al sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

"Anak kecil tau apa!" kata Yan-chan kesal. Dia menyentuh kepala Al.

"Jangan, kak!" kata Al sembari merapihkan rambut depannnya. Melihat tingkah Al itu Yan-chan tersenyum.


	4. Chapter 4

Bab 3

Cinta Ade

(Past)

Pagi itu tak seperti biasanya, hujan sudah turun dari pagi. Yan-chan menatap keluar dengan perasaan yang enggan untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar. Sedangkan adiknya, Ade tampak begitu bersemangat. Dia langsung membuka payungnya yang berwarna pink dengan motif hati itu.

"Yan-chan! Aku duluan, ya!" kata Ade sembari melangkah keluar dari rumah Yan-chan melihat dari sebrang pun Ka Hari keluar. Dia melihat Ade dan Ka Hari berangkat bersama.

"Yan-chan, kamu ga berangkat sekolah?" Tanya seorang perempuan.

"Tante, ujan…" kata Yan-chan dengan manja.

"Kamu itu! Jangan males-malesan! Cepat berangkat sana!" kata tante Yan-chan.

"Ukh!" kata Yan-chan dengan perlahan bangkit dari sofa dan meraih payung berwarna ungu miliknya.

"Hati-hati, ya!" kata Tantenya menyemangati.

"Males!" kata Yan-chan sembari tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan Al keluar dari rumahnya dengan memakai jas hujan dan mendorong sepeda barunya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun Al melesat meninggalkan Yan-chan yang keheranan.

"Ada apa, ya?" Tanya Yan-chan dalam hati.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Yan-chan segera mengganti sandal yang dia pakai dengan sepatu yang dia bawa di dalam tas.

"Pagi, Rin!" kata Yan-chan.

"Pagi, Yan…" jawab Rini dengan sedikit jenggah.

"Murung sekali Hari ini, ya?" Tanya Yan-chan sambil memasukkan kaki kanannya ke dalam sepatu.

"Ya, ni lagi males." Kata Rini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yan-chan pada sahabatnya.

"Kamu tau ga. Wulan dah siap buat nikah," kata Rini sembari berbisik pada Yan-chan. Yan-chan tampak tak begitu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Rini.

"Kok bisa!?" Tanya Yan-chan pada Rini.

"Ya, itu. Dia dilamar ma anak pamanku. Mereka ketemu lebaran yang lalu dan bertukar no hp. Ya taukan selanjutnya gimana!" kata Rini menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Oh, jadi kemungkinan dah tamat SMA, Wulan akan langsung nikah gitu?" Tanya Yan-chan setengah berbisik pada Rini.

"Mungkin bisa jadi seperti itu! Pamanku udah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya!" kata Rini menjelaskan.

"Pagi Rin, Yan!" sapa seseorang dibelakang mereka keduanya berbalik.

"Wulan, bener kamu mau nikah?" Tanya Yan-chan dengan tiba-tiba. Wajah Wulan langsung bersemu merah. Dia menatap ke arah Rini.

"Belum terpikirkan sampai sejauh itu tapi kami hanya berencana untuk bertunangan terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula dia juga mengizinkan aku untuk tetap kuliah ke depannya." Kata Wulan menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Tapi…" kata Yan-chan belum sempat dia melanjutkan perkataaanya Wulan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Jangan dibahas lagi dong!" pinta Wulan pada keduanya.

"Ya, udah tapi hmmmm…." Yan-chan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya malah dia memeluk Wulan. Rini pun ikut-ikutan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Eh apa-apaan sih kalian!" kata Wulan yang merasa keherannan dengan perlakuan dari kedua temannnya tersebut.

"Ga rela kamu direbut ma orang lain!" kata Yan-chan setengah bercanda.

Saat jam pelajaran seni rupa, Yan-chan yang lupa tidak membawa kuas meminta izin untuk membeli kuas di toko yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Pak Anjun, saya lupa ga bawa kuasnya. Izin keluar dulu, Pak." Kata Yan-chan sambil mengakhirinya dengan senyum.

"Kamu gimana, sih! Emang lupa klo sekarang itu ada pelajaran saya?" Tanya Pa Anjun dengan sedikit kesal. "Ya udah. Sana!" kata Pa Anjun mengizinkan Yan-chan untuk keluar sekolah. "Izin dulu sama guru piketnya nanti kamu bisa dibilang telat lagi," kata Pak Anjun mengingatkan.

"Iya, Pak! Makasih!" kata Yan-chan sembari meninggalkan kelas dan bergegas untuk segera keluar dan membeli kuas. Setibanya di toko dia melihat Ade dan Ka Hari, entah kenapa dia bersembunyi. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh diantara keduanya. Mereka bergandeng tangan.

"Yan-chan!" kata Ka Hari kaget melihat dirinya.

"Kakak!" begitu juga dengan Ade keduanya segera melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Yan-chan pada keduanya.

"Tidak!" kata Ade menjawab dengan cepat. Dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat Ade mencoba bertanya pada Yan-chan, "Kakak, sendiri ngapain? Inikan masih jam sekolah?" Tanya Ade. Yan-chan tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kegalauan hatinya.

"Beli kuas. Tadi pagi ketinggalan di rumah," kata Yan-chan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan," kata Ka Hari sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" kata Ade sambil mengejar Ka Hari.

"…." Yan-chan hanya mampu melihat keduanya pergi meninggalkan dirinya. "Apa yang mereka lakukan berdua? Apa mereka merahasiakan sesuatu dariku, ya?"

Setelah merenung sejenak dia pun segera keluar dari toko tersebut. Sesampainya dikelas tak ada seorang pun disana. Dia berjalan ke kebun belakang.

"Yan!" panggil beberapa temannya. Setengah berlari dia menghampiri temannya tersebut.

"Rini, Wulan," katanya sembari tersenyum.

"Kamu kemana aja lama banget?" Tanya Wulan dan Rini hampir bersamaan.

"Kata Pak Anjun. Dia nyuruh kita buat bikin sketsa dan melukisnya. Harus bagus buat nilai akhir semester" Jelas Rini mengatakan apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Pa Anjun di kelas.

"Oh!" kata Yan-chan.

"Oh?" Tanya Wulan meniru Yan-chan. Ketiganya tertawa.

"Tadi kemana? Ketemu sama siapa? Takashi Kashikawabara?" Tanya Wulan pada Yan-chan.

"Nga, tadi ketemu ma Bae Yong-Jun!" jawab Yan-chan menimpali.

"Klo aku mau ketemu sama Syah Rukh Khan!" kata Rini ikut-ikutan.

"Ga, tadi itu aku ketemu sama Ade dan Ka Hari…" ucap Yan-chan terbuka.

"Oh, Ade ya. Gimana kabarnya?" Tanya Wulan pada Yan-chan. "Oh iya. Yan, kayaknya di depan sekolah SMP tadi, aku liat adikmu jalan bareng dengan Ka Hari deh!" Kata Wulan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sudah beberapa Hari ini aku bertemu dengan mereka, apa mereka berpacaran?" Tanya Wulan pada Yan-chan.

"Apa?!" Yan-chan jadi binggung. Memang klo diperhatikan dia sering melihat Ade yang suka jalan bareng ma Ka Hari.

"Oh, iya!" kata Rini tiba-tiba seolah teringat sesuatu hal.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Yan-chan.

"Jangan-jangan keduanya pacaran!" kata Rini dengan penuh antusias.

"Ga mungkinlah, Ade itu baru 14 tahun, sedangkan Ka Hari udah 24 tahun. Beda usianya jauh!" kata Wulan dengan tegas.

"Tapi cinta ga kenal tuh yang namanya usia. Bagi orang yang lagi falling in Love usia dan perbedaan hanyalah sebuah angka atau data yang tak masuk akal!" kata Rini mencoba membela dirinya.

Yan-chan termenung dia mencoba untuk mengingat beberapa kejadian yang telah terjadi bagaimana Ade dan Ka Hari Kaget melihat dirinya ditoko. Bagaimana keduanya bergandeng tangan. Cara mereka pagi itu berjalan beriringan. Cara Ade khawatir saat Ka Hari kena bola basket.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Yan-chan. Pensil yang dia pegang patah menyadari apa yang mungkin terjadi diantara Ade dan Ka Hari.

Seharian di rumah, Yan-chan terus mengawasi sikap Ade yang sering menghindari dirinya. Ade yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Yan-chan menatapnya tajam.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Yan-chan. Ade yang sedang berdiri tampak begitu gugup.

"Tidak!" jawabnya sambil pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian.

"Harus nanya ke siapa, ya?" Tanya Yan-chan. Akhirnya dia berjalan ke luar rumah. Dan berdiri di depan rumah Al. dia mengetuk pintu rumah itu beberapa kali.

"Ya, sebentar!" kata sebuah suara. Pintu pun terbuka. "Yan-chan!?" kata nya dengan gugup melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kak, Al ada ga?" Tanya Yan-chan.

"Kenapa nanyain Al?" Tanya Ka Hari, mendengar jawaban yang menanyakan Al Yan-chan balik menatap Ka Hari. "Dia ada lagi makan," jawab Ka Hari. "Al ada yang nyari!" kata Ka Hari setengah berteriak. Dia pun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya!" jawab Al dari ruang makan. Tak lama kemudian Al keluar "Kak, ada apa?" Tanya Al.

"Kita main yuk! Cepat!" kata Yan-chan. Al sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Kak, ga bisa besok ada ulangan Bahasa Inggris!" kata Al dengan nada yang tidak mau diajak.

"Pokoknya kamu harus ikut, ayo!" kata Yan-chan sembari memaksa Al untuk ikut.

"Iya, deh. Tapi janji ya? Sebentarkan?!" kata Al.

"Ya, pokoknya cepet!" kata Yan-chan.

Tak lama kemudian Al berpamitan pada Ka Hari. Mereka berjalan pergi ke taman yang tak jauh dari komplek tersebut.

"Al, kamu mau ga jadi mata-mata?" kata Yan-chan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Al keheranan.

"Kamu merasa ada yang aneh ga dengan Ade dan Ka Hari? Apa mereka pacaran?" Tanya Yan-chan, mendengar pertanyaan dari Yan-chan itu Al berhenti.

"….nga…. sepertinya ga deh!" kata Al. dia sangat gugup.

"Oh!" Yan-chan masih sedikit curiga pada Al. "Sudahlah kita pulang, yuk!" ajak Yan-chan. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Al mengikuti dari belakang dengan wajah yang murung. Tiba-tiba Yan-chan berhenti membuat Al kaget.

"Ada apa?!" kata Al dengan kaget.

"Aku mau ke toko dulu. Bilang sama ibuku, aku main tau apalah!" kata Yan-chan sambil berbalik arah. Dia berjalan dengan cepat dan menghilang terhalang oleh angkot yang berhenti tepa di perempatan jalan tersebut. Al melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Mencurigakan!" kata Yan-chan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berfikir sambil memakan es krim yang ada dimulutnya.

Sabtu sore itu, Yan-chan tegah asyik nonton TV di ruangan itu. Dia merasa ada yang aneh, sepertinya ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh ibu-bapaknya. Dia pura-pura tidak tahu dengan pemikiran apa yang menghampirinya.

"Ibu, ada tamu!" kata Ade dari ruang tamu. Yan-chan menoleh dan kaget melihat siapa yang datang malam minggu itu.

"…."Awalnya Yan-chan diam saja tapi melihat orang-orang yang mengikutinya dia jadi kaget. Ada ayah-ibu Al yang ikut kesana. Hatinya kian berdebar.

"Oh, silahkan mari masuk!" jawab bapak mempersilahkan mereka semua.

"…."tidak terdengar apapun. Padahal yan-chan ada disana, dia berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang memperbincangkan hal aneh. Hal yang bukan pada tempatnya. Hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.

"…. Saya ingin melamar Ade dalam waktu dekat ini!" kata-kata Ka Hari terdengar jelas di telinga Yan-chan. Hal itu membuatnya langsung berdiri tegak dan menunjuk padanya.

"Ka!? Apa yang kakak bilang?!" Tanya Yan-chan. "Mau bertunangan dengan Ade? Jangan mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu! Kakak pikir, Ka Hari itu siapa?!" kata Yan-chan dengan tegas.

"Kakak!" kata Ade yang merasa malu pada tingkah sang kakak.

"Yan-chan! Masuk!" kata bapak. Mendengarnya Yan-chan terdiam.

"Ukh!" Yan-chan protes dengan melemparkan boneka tweety yang sejak tadi dipeluknya, "Terserah apa mau kalian! Pokoknya aku ga setuju!" kata Yan-chan sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kakak! Itu bukan urusanmu!" kata Ade dengan suara keras yang tidak mau kalah darinya.

"Sudahlah! Saya tahu mungkin saat ini Yan-chan hanya shock akibat baru mendengar berita ini! Tapi sekali lagi saya jelaskan kepada paman-bibi untuk tidak meragukan saya! Kami sudah menjalaninya selama dua tahun terakhir ini dengan bersembunyi-sembunyi dan sekarang mungkin adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannnya!" kata Ka Hari.

Setelah masuk ke kamarnya Yan-chan menangis tersedu-sedu. Kenapa dia jadi orang yang terakhir tahu. Bapak-ibu rupanya mereka sudah tahu, Al juga mungkin berbohong padanya.

"Yan-chan! Keluarlah ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan!" kata ibu berusaha memintanya untuk keluar.

"….Ga… ga mau…." Jawab Yan-chan. Akhirnya semalaman itu Yan-chan tenggelam dalam air matanya. Dari seberang rumahnya, Al mendengar suara tangis Yan-chan wajahnya sedikit murung. Mungkin dia menyesal sudah berbohong pada Yan-chan dengan mengatakan bahwa Ade dan Ka Hari tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

"Ka?" kata Al pada Ka Hari yang baru tiba di rumah diikuti oleh ayah-ibunya.

"Tak usah khawatir, kakak baik-baik saja…" Jawabnya dengan lemas.

"Semangatlah! Ade ga akan kemana-mana!" kata Al menyemangati.

Al berjalan terakhir. Dia menatap ke arah kamar Yan-chan memikirkannnya. Apakah dia sudah berhenti menangis ataukah masih menangis. Awalnya sama dia juga tidak dapat memahami apa yang terjadi diantara Ade-Ka Hari. Dia mengira bahwa dengan membiarkannya untuk beberapa saat perasaan itu akan menghilang.

Minggu paginya, Yan-chan bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan dan menggambil sepeda miliknya yang ada digarasi. Dia mendorongnya perlahan dan mulai mengayuhnya. Saat itu dia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

"Tenanglah! Yan-chan nga mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh!" kata Al yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Al… tolong kakak, ya!" kata Ka Hari meminta bantuan pada Al untuk mengikuti Yan-chan.

(Present)

7th December

…

You did not know what I felt that time, right?

I'm so refused.

I was afraid if that Kak Hari just playing around my little sis.

Now, I know that Kak Hari is serious that time and today….

He still in love with her…..

Then I fall for you…. now, today and tomorrow….

That's what I believe…

"Jangan buat bangan ke-seribu"

….

If tomorrow you change your mind….

(always think the worse time)

Then ….I'll let you…. Al,

Don't worry. ^-^

I Love You Now and Today.

Tomorrow, I won't promise for that ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Bab 4

Hati

(Past)

Yan-chan mengayuh sepedanya semakin kencang keluar dari komplek menuju arah timur. Sedangkan Al yang disuruh untuk mengikutinya dengan enggan tetap mengayuh sepedanya. Di dekat jembatan menuju kota, Yan-chan menghentikan sepedanya. Dia turun dari sepedanya. Berjalan kearah salah satu sisi jembatan, tangannya menggenggam erat besi di pinggir jembatan.

"Akh!" teriak Yan-chan. "Kenapa!" teriaknya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap kearah sungai yang mengalir.

"Kak!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Yan-chan yang kaget hampir jatuh karena licinnya besi yang dia pegang.

"Aduh!" kata Yan-chan yang kaget karena hampir jatuh. Al segera turun dan menghampirinya. "Kenapa teriak!? Mau bikin orang nyebur, ya!" kata Yan-chan dengan ketus. Al jadi bingung sendiri, dia pikir Yan-chan mau lompat dari jembatan.

"Hmm… Maaf, kukira Kakak mau loncat…" jawab Al dengan gugup.

"Loncat?!" kata Yan-chan dengan keheranan. "Buat apa loncat?" Tanya Yan-chan. Al hanya tertawa kebingungan. "Jangan tertawa!" kata Yan-chan sambil mencubit pipi Al. "Kamu mau aku loncat dari sini, ya? Ga akan!" kata Yan-chan sambil mengusap-usap kepala Al.

"Sorry, ka! Ga sengaja!" jawab Al yang kelabakan.

"Eh!" Yan-chan menghentikan jemari tangannya diantara kepala Al.

"Kenapa?" kata Al.

"Nggak…" jawab Yan-chan. "Lukanya masih ada?" Tanya Yan-chan. Mendengarnya Al mengusap kepalanya sendiri.

"Hehehe… luka anak laki-laki itu keren kan?" canda Al pada Yan-chan.

"Ya, luka anak laki-laki itu keren!" kata Yan-chan sambil berbalik. "Luka anak perempuan itu, akan jadi beban…" gumam Yan-chan.

"Eh, apa yang Kakak katakan?" Tanya Al.

"Ga! Yuk, kita pulang!" ajak Yan-chan pada Al. Al hanya terdiam, dia melirik kaki kanan Yan-chan.

"Kak, ingat ga luka ini ku peroleh kapan?" Tanya Al.

"Mana ku tahu!" jawab Yan-chan ketus. Masih kesal pada Al.

"Luka ini gara-gara aku menyelamatkan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik," kata Al sembari menunjukkan lukanya dengan bangga.

"Itukan luka akibat kecelakaan tujuh tahun yang lalu! Aku masih ingat!" kata Yan-chan. "Lihat!" kata Yan-chan sambil menunjukkan kaki kanannya. Namun, dia berhenti sejenak.

"Liat apa?" Tanya Al keheranan.

"Sudahlah! Kamu pasti di suruh mengikutikukan. Ayo, pulang!" ajak Yan-chan sambil menurunkan celananya yang tadi hendak dia angkat untuk menunjukkan luka dikaki kanannya.

"Hei! Siapa yang lebih dulu sampai ke rumah, dia juara! Boleh minta es krim kesukaannya!" kata Al sembari mendahului Yan-chan.

"Hei! Jangan curang!" teriak Yan-chan yang tidak mau kalah dari Al. keduanya mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat. Sesampainya di ujung jalan ke rumah mereka. Al menghentikan sepedanya.

"Yeah! Aku menang!" teriak Al dengan gembira. Yan-chan yang baru saja tiba di sana memukul Al dengan ujung jarinya.

"… cu.. curang!" kata Yan-chan dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah kecapean mengayuh sepeda.

"Aku menang jangan lupa es krimnya!" kata Al dengan sangat gembira.

"Tidak akan kubelikan!" kata Yan-chan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Al.

"Stop that!" kata Al dengan wajah yang menggemaskan. Yan-chan hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya tapi… "Kak!" teriak Al saat melihat Yan-chan oleg. Dia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"…" Yan-chan terdiam sejenak dan segera bangkit. Kaki kanannya terasa sakit. Dia bangkit dan membangunkan sepedanya. Dengan wajah yang setengah menahan sakit Yan-chan berbalik dan meninggalkan Al yang terpaku. Dia segera menuntun sepeda miliknya.

(Present)

Yan-chan yang saat itu terduduk di kamarnya terdiam dikamarnya sambil menerawang jauh ke depan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

15th December

May be that time he didn't know what to do….

Yap may be that's true.

I miss him now… why he doesn't call me…

It almost 15 days he is not here…L

He doesn't miss me….

Yan-chan terdiam menatap tulisannya sendiri. Dia hanya menarik nafas panjang dan menatap handphonenya. Dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Al…

"…. Begitu banyak cerita. Ada suka ada duka. Cinta yang ingin kutulis bukanlah cinta biasa…." Yan-chan kaget dia menggenggam handphonenya yang berbunyi.

"Ya… hallo!" kata Yan-chan dengan cepat.

Dia merasakan hatinya berdebar dengan cepat. Ada perasaan lega dan tenang saat mendengar suaranya. Yan-chan kembali duduk di kursinya. Sambil menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menangis!" jawab Yan-chan. "Ya, tadi dah teriak-teriak dulu," kata Yan-chan. "Kenapa lama sekali… Ya. Kenapa? Ukh!" dia kesal mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, baiklah. Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Betah? Tentu saja," jawab Yan-chan. "Bapa-ibu baik, Ade juga baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ka Hari menjaganya dengan baik," jawab Yan-chan sambil tertawa. "Ya, disini sudah jam sembilan malam, taka pa? Masih belum ngantuk kok." Kata Yan-chan. "Disana sibuk apa?" Tanya Yan-chan. "Ya, aku tahu. Sampai jumpa besok lagi. Ya, tak apa. Oke! Jangan membuatku menunggu atau aku akan melupakanmu!" kata Yan-chan setengah mengancam. "Baiklah, istirahatlah. Bye!" kata yan-chan mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Dia menatap hpnya yang sama-sama masih terhubung tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar lagi.

"Aku…." Kata Yan-chan, dia berhenti sejenak. Suaranya tidak keluar padahal ada hal yang ingin dia sampaikan padanya. "Al, I miss you…." Ucapnya secara perlahan. Wajahnya memerah entah apakah karena merasa malu atau menahan air matanya. Kemudian cepat-cepat dia menekan tombol merah itu dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Harus bisa menahan diri…." Ucap Yan-chan pada dirinya sendiri. "Waktu akan berlalu mungkin suatu saat hatinya akan berubah, mungkin hatiku akan berubah. Waktu akan merubah semuanya. Perasaan ini hanya sementara seperti musim hujan yang akan berganti menjadi musim kemarau," kata Yan-chan sambil mencoba menutup kedua matanya.

"Yan-chan, pinjem kamus dong!" kata Ade dengan tiba-tiba sembari masuk ke dalam kamar Yan-chan. "Kakak, kenapa?" Tanya Ade. Yan-chan segera membelakangi pintu itu.

"Ambil saja ada di meja" kata Yan-chan. Ade menghampirinya. Dia meraba kening Yan-chan.

"Kakak badanmu panas! Kakak sakit, ya?" Tanya Ade. Yan-chan berbalik sisa air matanya masih bisa terlihat di kedua matanya. "Kakak menangis?" Tanya Ade kembali.

"Tidak apa! Aku cuma mau istirahat tutuplah pintunya lagi. Tak usah khawatir…" kata Yan-chan sambil tersenyum pada Ade.

"Baiklah…." Jawab Ade sedikit ragu dengan keadaan Yan-chan yang aneh. Ade tidak dapat memaksanya untuk membuka mulut tentang apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak dapat mendesak Yan-chan untuk berkata tentang banyak hal.

"Demam, ya?!" kata Yan-chan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia segera meraih selimut dan menatap hp-nya yang ada diatas meja. "Do I really in love with you, Al?"

15th December

I miss him now… why he doesn't call me…

It almost 15 days he is not here…L

He doesn't miss me…. after all…

Do you really in love with me?

I can't answer that, but tomorrow if you are back

(Past)

Keesokan Harinya, setelah kekalahan lomba sepeda itu Yan-chan tidak lagi gusar pada Al. dia mencoba untuk bersikap netral meski dia masih kesal karena Al telah membohonginya.

"Al!" panggil Yan-chan yang saat itu ada di halaman depan rumahnya. Al yang melihatnya segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Al.

"Besok jemput di sekolah, ya?" kata Yan-chan.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Al sedikit BT.

"Es krimnya besok saja. Sekarang lagi ga ada money…" kata Yan-chan sambil tersenyum.

"Katanya ga usah karena aku curang…" kata Al merajuk pada Yan-chan.

"Hmm… tenang saja. Vanilla'kan?" kata Yan-chan merayunya.

"Ya, deh!" Jawab Al, "Awas aja! Jangan lupa!" kata Al mengancam pada Yan-chan dengan senyumnya.

"I know!" jawab Yan-chan dengan tegas. Al pergi meninggalkan Yan-chan, dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Yan-chan melihat ke samping, dimana ada orang lain yang menatap kearahnya. Yan-chan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Yan-chan?" tanyanya.

"Males!" jawabnya dengan ketus dan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian di luar pagar rumahnya. Ade segera keluar dan membukakan pagar rumahnya untuknya.

"Kak, gimana? Sepertinya akan susah untuk meyakinkan Yan-chan…" kata Ade dengan nada sedihnya. Ka Hari tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Ade.

"Tenanglah aku pasti bisa meyakinkan Yan-chan!" katanya dengan begitu percaya diri.

"Semoga saja," kata Ade sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ka Hari.

"Ade masuk!" kata Yan-chan.

"Iya!" jawab Ade sedikit kesal. "Dia egois!" katanya sambil mencibir Yan-chan.

"Dia sudah meluangkan waktumu bersamaku," kata Ka Hari sambil tersenyum.

"Ade!" teriak Yan-chan dari dalam rumah.

"Iya! Iya!" kata Ade kesal.

"Yan-chan jangan teriak-teriak malu!" kata seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Tante! Kakak tuh!" kata Ade merajuk pada tantenya.

"Yan-chan!" kata tantenya.

"Tante itu hanya perlu menjaga kami bukan!?" kata Yan-chan mengingatkan pada tantenya apa yang harus dia lakukan. Yan-chan segera berjalan ke kamarnya. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan olehnya. Melukai seseorang dan kemudian bersembunyi karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah melukai seseorang. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk meminta maaf, karena harga dirinya yang tinggi. "Pride" gumam Yan-chan saat dia duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Tante, maaf…" kata Ade sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa!" kata Tante. Dia sudah tahu tentang bagaimana sifat Yan-chan yang keras kepala dan tidak mau meminta maaf karena harga dirinya.

Keesokan Harinya, Yan-chan berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi dengan dia bilang mungkin akan pulang telat Hari itu. Di sekolah Yan-chan terdiam. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakana seperti biasanya pada kedua temannya.

"Yan, pagi!" sapa Rini sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Pagi…" kata Yan-chan dengan nada cuek.

"Pagi!" kata seseorang lagi yang baru masuk. Ternyata Wulan. Yan-chan jadi sedikit teringat dengan kata-kata Wulan kemarin. Dia jadi sewot pada teman dekatnya itu. Dia diam saja tidak menjawab salam dari Wulan. Rini segera bangun dan menghampiri Wulan.

"Pagi, Wulan!" kata Rini.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Wulan setengah berbisik pada Rini. Rini hanya menggangkat bahunya, pertanda dia tidak tahu.

"Yan…" kata Wulan. Tapi Yan-chan segera bangkit dan meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Dia sedikit ada masalah." Kata Rini mengingatkan.

Yan-chan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kelas. Dia merasa jenggah. Untungnya bel segera berbunyi, jadi lamunannya tidak bertahan lama.

"Yan! Yan! Pertanyaan no. 2!" kata seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh…." Yan-chan terdiam dia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. "Maaf, pa!" jawab Yan-chan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rudi!" katanya sambil menyuruh yang lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Rini dan wulan merasa heran, tidak sepertinya Yan-chan tidak fokus seperti ini. Sesulit apapun biasanya Yan-chan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Tak hanya saat pelajaran biologi saja, Yan-chan seHarian itu tak bisa berfikir. Dia hanya melamun dan buku catatannya kosong sesekali dia menggerakkan pulpennya dia hanya mencoret-coret tak pasti.

Rini dan Wulan hanya dapat melihatnya saja, mereka tidak dapat meminta sesuatu hal yang Yan-chan tidak ingin katakan pada mereka.

"Yan, kami mau pulang, mau ikut ga?" kata Rini memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak aku mau pulang saja," jawab Yan-chan dengan lemas.

"Ya, sudah kami pulang duluan," kata Wulan sambil menarik Rini untuk segera keluar. Yan-chan masih berdiam diri di kelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yan-chan pun keluar dari kelas. Di tengah jalan tak sengaja dia menabrak seorang anak perempuan.

"Maaf, Kak," kata anak perempuan tersebut.

"…. Tak apa…" jawab Yan-chan singkat. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar dengan cepat.

"…." Anak yang masih terduduk di sana melihat selembar uang lima puluh ribu dan menduga mungkin itu milik Yan-chan. Dia berlari kearah gerbang namun Yan-chan sudah tidak ada disana.

Yan-chan duduk dibelakang Ka Hari. Ka Hari pun menghentikan motornya dan mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah kafe. Yan-chan mengikutinya dan duduk di sana dengan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Yan-chan, bagaimana kabarnya?" Tanya Ka Hari.

"Buruk!" jawab Yan-chan ketus tak sekalipun dia menatap wajah Ka Hari.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Seharusnya aku memang tak menyukai Ade. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kami sama-sama saling menyukai. Kami ingin melanjutkan hubungan kami…" kata Ka Hari menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Kakak pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja apa?!" kata Yan-chan.

"Tidak! Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanyalah sebuah kepercayaan darimu saja!" jawabnya dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

"Apa Ka Hari benar-benar menyukai Ade?" Tanya Yan-chan.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyukainya." Jawabnya dengan serius.

"Apa Kakak siap dengan resikonya?" Tanya Yan-chan. "Mungkin orang akan berpikir dan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti 'Ade hanya memanfaatkanmu' atau sebaliknya. 'Kak Hari hanya bermain-main dengan Ade'. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang tidak setuju? Bagaimana nantinya jika perasaan Ka Hari atau Ade berubah?" Tanya Yan-chan pada Ka Hari.

"Aku berani menjamin, hatiku tidak akan berubah. Bahkan jika Ade menyukai orang lain aku akan membuatnya kembali menyukaiku lebih dari sebelumnya." Kata Ka Hari.

Yan-chan hanya tersenyum sinis pada Ka Hari, "Cinta yang Indah!" kata Yan-chan sembari meninggalkan Ka Hari sendirian.

"Yan-chan, cinta kami itu memang indah. Kau pun suatu saat akan mengetahui keindahan cinta…" kata Ka Hari sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya akan mengawasi! Jadi jangan bermain-main dengan Ade! Aku memperingatkanmu!" kata Yan-chan.

Yan-chan pun segera keluar dari kafe tersebut dan meninggalkan Ka Hari sendirian. Ka Hari terdiam di sana, wajahnya tampak begitu lega seolah perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Yan-chan tadi adalah sebuah izin untuk dapat melanjutkan hubungan dia dan Ade.

Yan-chan menelusuri pinggiran jalan yang panjang. Rasanya sedikit lebih melagakan, perasaannya terasa lebih ringan seolah batu besar yang menghimpit dadanya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Hmm… tinggal pulang saja." Kata Yan-chan tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Akh! Al! aku lupa soal Al!" teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali memutar arah langkahnya menuju sekolah. Belum juga dia beranjak dari sana, dia melihat Ka Hari dan Ade yang lagi boncengan. Dia terdiam sesaat. Ade tampak begitu bahagia, Ka Hari pasti dapat membuatnya selalu gembira.

Dia termenung sendirian, diapun kemudian merogoh saku seragamnya. Dia tampak terkejut dan segera memeriksa tasnya. Dia tampak murung dan kesal.

"Kak!" kata seseorang memanggil namanya Yan-chan berbalik dan melihat Al sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Al!" kata Yan-chan. Dia tersenyum seolah merasa bahagia.

"Kenapa?" kata Al bertanya keheranan soalnya Yan-chan seperti mau menangis.

"Uangnya… uangku hilang…." Kata Yan-chan sambil terisak-isak dihadapan Al. Al keheranan dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Uangnya hilang… " kata Yan-chan berulang-ulang.

"Ya, gimana? Sudah hilangkan?" kata Al kebingungan. "Sudahlah, kak! Jangan nagis!" kata Al kebingungan.

"Tapi…" Yan-chan terisak. Melihatnya Al dengan cepat mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan memberikannya pada Yan-chan.

"Sudahlah… hapus air matamu, Yan-chan." Kata Al sembari menatap sekelilingnya. "Orang-orang akan berpikir aku menyakitimu. Yan-chan yang baik jangan menangis lagi ya…" kata Al merayu Yan-chan untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

"…." Yan-chan menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh Al.

"Ayo, pulang Yan-chan!" ajak Al. dia tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan kakak yang biasa dia gunakan. Al menarik tangan Yan-chan dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Hei… jangan pulang dulu…" Kata Yan-chan pada Al.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Al.

"Mataku masih merah ga?" Tanya Yan-chan pada Al.

"Ga! Ayo, pulang!" ajak Al sembari menarik tangan Yan-chan agar dia ikut bersamanya.

(Present)

15 December

…That time is the beginning of my love story.

As Ka Hari said 'akan ada waktunya untukmu

jatuh cinta'.

Bukan rasa yang seperti ini….

Yes, I'm in love with you, Al but ….

Do you really in love with me?

Malam itu Yan-chan tidak dapat memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia sudah menyampaikan rasa rindunya pada Al. namun, hatinya masih tidak tenang. Kenapa dia mesti pergi jauh meninggalkannya? Bukankah sebaiknya dia tetap tinggal di sini. Al bukan seorang lelaki yang akan terjebak dengan cinta. Dia adalah seseorang yang akan berjuang untuk impiannya. Menyadari hal itu Yan-chan terdiam, dia menghapus air matanya. Tak apa? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Tahun depan saat Al kembali pulang semuanya akan baik-baik saja.


End file.
